


The Rain

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King always loathed rain.





	The Rain

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Wendell remained under a blanket. He turned to a window and saw rain. He smiled. Wendell was warm and safe in his bedroom. His eyes were wide after he heard thunder. His body began to tremble.

A minute later, Mr. Lewis ran into Wendell's bedroom. Concern appeared in his eyes as soon as he viewed Wendell trembling. After approaching Wendell, he sat near him. He wrapped his arms around him. A smile materialized the minute Wendell ceased trembling. ''You're safe.'' 

Mr. Lewis reached under the bed before he revealed a stuffed alligator. His smile remained as Wendell took the alligator and embraced it. He smiled with Wendell. After releasing him, he stood. Mr. Lewis viewed Wendell holding the alligator. Resting with it. Thunder never bothered his son any longer.

Many years later, Wendell smiled and approached a woman near shops. After wiggling his fingers, he took her emerald bracelet. He looked back. His eyes widened after a young man appeared and scowled. Wendell dropped the bracelet. His trousers were seized and yanked. Wendell's blue and white striped boxers were revealed. His trousers were pulled up. He ran into a sewer. The sewer where he befriended alligators. New pets.

Wendell was eventually the Sewer King. He refused to return to the streets. He refused to return to the ones hurting him. Shunning him from society. Leader of the Under-dwellers. He found many orphans in the sewer and took them in. Sent them to steal food, lots and lots of pretties for their king, etc.

One evening, the Sewer King wandered the barren streets. He scowled as he searched for his children. They never returned to him. They never returned from attempts to steal lots and lots of pretties for their king. 

The Sewer King never found his children. He was also far from his pet alligators.

There was a sudden downpour prior to the Sewer King sobbing with sudden tears.

 

THE END


End file.
